Beloved
by Chryoskane
Summary: Un corazón en San Valentín es lo más romántico del mundo. Excepto cuando gotea sangre, recién extraído de un pecho, entregado en mano con una dulce sonrisa como si todo estuviera bien.


_Esto participa en Motín Fanficker actividad de San Valentín, Harry Potter no me pertenece, contenido gay, muchas advertencias como secuestro, violencia, sangre, cosas no-cursis y muy asquerosas__, un one-shot sin continuación a menos que aclare en cada capítulo no-conectados entre sí, bla-bla, me duele la espalda mucho, solo lo dejaré y me iré a acostar. _

**oOoOoOoOo**

_kidnapping_ _a_ _diamond _

Lo observa de lejos. No deja de mirarlo. Es decir, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tiene el tipo de rostro que lo enloquece, en todo sentido de la palabra. Los ojos claros destacan detrás de las espesas pestañas, casi pareciera delineadas. Le gusta creer que son naturales, que naturalmente se yerguen majestuosamente creando el efecto visual más bello y complejo rodeando los bonitos ojos. Lleva gafas, por supuesto, mientras lee.

La punta de la rosada lengua brota entre los labios pálidos y relame. Resecos, claro. Está siendo un verano muy caluroso para tratarse de Londres, y las ropas que lleva puestas no colaboran en lo absoluto. Le gustaría quitárselas con dedos rápidos como arañas albinas trepando la sedosa piel pálida como un exquisito lienzo en blanco.

Oh, cuánto le gustaría pintar ese precioso lienzo.

Traga saliva. Su cabeza gira y gira, no se acerca por supuesto, nunca se acerca. Observa de lejos, piensa cómo es que un muchacho de su clase social no pagó una operación que mejorara su vista en vez de condenarse a esas gafas horrorosas que cubren los preciosos ojos cristalinos. Lo ha visto sonreír con la cara y los ojos, lo ha visto tratar de seducir con una mirada y odiar con un vistazo. Ha visto cada preciosa fase en esos ojos, ha visto cada fragmento de cristal y piedras preciosas, y no puede dejar de observarlo a la distancia leyendo atentamente bajo el atardecer caluroso mientras el sol baja.

Devora las páginas. Tiene pequeñas cortadas en los dedos de pasar las hojas. Sabe que es un libro de la universidad, pero no sabe cuál. ¿Sylvia Plath? Cree que la profesora lo ha dado para leer en la última clase de Poesía, pero no distingue qué libro. Le gustaría tener uno idéntico en sus manos, leer lo mismo que él, repasar con sus ojos como si estuviera en su piel. ¿Tiene sed? Parece sediento. Y acalorado. Cree que quizás, si le alcanza algo de agua...

El sol está bajando. Levanta sus libros y los guarda en su mochila, arruga varios papeles en el paso, un par caen sobre la hierba. Saca la botella de agua fresca del bolsillo interior y se la ofrece tan pronto se sienta a su lado.

—¿Quieres? —ofrece. Los ojos azules lo observan con atención y duda—. Aún te queda un poco del libro, yo ya me voy. Mi papá me viene a buscar. Te ves acalorado, ¿Te sientes bien?

El muchacho pone los ojos en blanco. Está en primer año, al igual que él, pero su rostro tiene aires infantiles de niño bonito con clase que lo hace lucir menor.

—Un tarado en la tintorería arruinó mi única chaqueta de verano. Gracias... por el agua —su voz modula un poco más suave. Cuando lo examina desde los zapatos hasta la camisa—. Eres... Potter, ¿No es así? ¿Compartimos clase de Literatura?

—Poesía —aclara Harry, sonriendo suave mientras su precioso diamante Tom Riddle desenrosca la tapa de su botella y bebe—. Es difícil olvidar a alguien como tú.

—¿El nerd, quieres decir? —se burla Riddle—. Claro que es difícil olvidarme.

Se quita las gafas y talla los ojos luego de beber. Harry sonríe.

—Alguien tan bello —destaca—. Eres muy hermoso.

Tom ladea la cabeza. Parece sorprendido de su halago. Sus pupilas cambian de tamaño un poco, de manera casi imperceptible, y Harry mueve su brazo hacia atrás lentamente. Está listo. Su enigmático diamante parpadea, sonríe apenas.

—¿Gracias? —murmura—. Los muchachos no suelen... Decir... Esas cosas...

No consigue acabar de hablar con claridad. Se desmorona en brazos de Harry, que toma el impulso exacto para sostenerlo con fuerza antes de que se derrumbe. Es liviano, delgado, huele delicioso y su cabello es suave bajo sus labios.

—Duerme mi belleza, ahora eres mío —susurra Harry con una delicada sonrisa de completa felicidad después de tanto, tanto tiempo.

Harry, que ha conseguido empleo justo en la tintorería a la que puntualmente asistían los Riddles para arruinar su chaqueta y que ese día pronosticado caluroso Tom no tuviera que ponerse, abrigándose de más y aceptando sin dudar su agua.

Harry, que lo ha observado desde que estaba en la preparatoria, desde que era apenas un niño a su lado ignorándolo completamente.

Harry, que lo ha amado por cada pulgada de su piel cubierta de las herizas martirizadas que inflingían sus padres, razón por la que no quitaría su chaqueta incluso con el calor.

Harry que lo ha amado y querido, ahora lo tendría para él, y solo para él.

Tom Riddle, pequeño diamante de artes y belleza de pintura, es ahora solo suyo. No dejaría que fuera el misterioso Riddle que lo secuestrara a él como planeaba con las cintas y las cuerdas escondidas entre sus libros, como lo oyó claramente hablar y planificar. Si alguien iba a ser del otro, Harry se cree y creerá siempre con el derecho a reclamar primero.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Finjamos que el final inesperado sí fue inesperado. Sino no finjan nada y digan que quedó como kk. Fin de la conversación, si quieren dejar comentarios mi humor se los ruega, graxias por leer adiosssS._


End file.
